Oldies
by Netbug-Archive
Summary: A compilation of my older SRMTHG one shots. T for safety.
1. Atop the Super Robot

** Oldies**

A/N: _HRRRRRRRRRRRRRG._

There was a time when I was proud to have such a vast story list on this site, but not anymore. Why? Because most of the stories are one shots that I've outgrown. It makes the majority of my gallery feel mediocre. It gets more attention than my tight wound, newer one shot collections that have better work in them.

But still, I don't _hate_ my old SRMTHG works, and a lot of people still enjoy them. But seeing them make up the majority of my story list makes me wanna stab said list with... I don't know, something sharp and pointy, like a sword. Or a spork.

So, that's what this and _Oldies: Spova Edition_ are for. Most of my old one shots are going to be compiled into these, for both my sanity and to keep away the angry mobs that would come after me if I just took all my old fics down (as it is, I worry about an angry mob of c2 owners. As a writer/reader I love one shot collections but as a c2 manager I can't stand them.) Any that don't end up here have either stood the test of time esspecially well in my eyes or were _REALLY_ horrible and I put them out of their misery.

Anyways, enough rambling. Enjoy... I think? Oh! And I'll include the original summaries if they weren't horrible. They'll be in italics before the title.

Might as well start with the first SRMTHG fic I wrote.

Reviews are always appreciated! Even on old stuff like this. xD

* * *

_The Super Robot stands, The Monkeys eat ice cream, and I sit here ignoring the burning heat... _

**Atop the Super Robot**

Log #26 

A tree.

A tree with crystal leaves that seemed to shine like the real thing sat in a path of grass, gasping for air but being choked by the man made structures that loomed over it. This is the image that filled my sketch pad as I stared at it from above.

It symbolized hope; a hope that the beauty of nature could still exist in our shining land of skyscrapers and technology that is Shuggazoom. It could relate the Super Robot, the same robot I was sitting on the shoulder of, the difference being that it brought the hope that something pure could still shine on a place clouded with evil instead of natural and man-made unity. But seeing as the monkey team is cybernetic, I guess it shows that too.

I tried to draw them. They sat with the bot in the tree's shade, eating ice cream. The flavors were an interesting blend. Strawberry is a sweet flavor, but it can also be strong. It kind of makes sense that the nice-yet-short-tempered gold one was eating this. In fact, everybody's flavor of choice seemed to fit them. The crazy green one had mixed several different candies into his cookie dough making it as crazy as him. The blue one seemed disgusted by how much was on his friend's face and how little was in his stomach. He ate mint chocolate chip, which for some reason that I don't understand seems intelligent to me, possibly because mint isn't a common choice of the immature due to its lack of sugar. But the chocolate chips show he does have a fun side. He is the only one who is using a plastic bowl instead of a cone, showing he probably is the neat one. Then there was the daring red one who got the experimental flavor that had who knows what in it. The silver one watched in curiosity as he slowly ate a chocolate cone. Chocolate symbolizes so much. Though it has caffeine it can be ironically calm. When you upset, you might eat some chocolate when you feel bad. But the biggest similarity is that everybody likes chocolate and it seems like the entire team gets along great with the silver one… I mean Antauri. I should use their names now that they have told us what they are, but I'm so used to calling them by color.

Then there was the boy, Chiro, who sat eating vanilla. Vanilla is sweet and pure, just like him.

I envied them. I was a hot day, I was broke, and I sat high up on a giant piece of hot metal. I sweated and the drops sizzled into air the moment they touched the robot. I could have gotten down, but I couldn't. Something attracted me to it. It was the center of danger, yet the safest place on the planet at the same. I guess I thought that maybe, just maybe, some of its courage and purity would rub off on me. Even better if its adventure would rub off and I could escape the dull life I live as only a spectator to the amazing.

I must get off of the Super Robot now. The Hyperforce is rushing toward it and they could either catch me or start into space with me on top gasping for air.

I will try to remember what my friend said before I came up here; "Darkness can only penetrate light if you turn the light off."

Sincerely,

Veronica Wilson


	2. The Worm Report

_Every disaster has a report, even one where a giant, evil worm tries to corrupt the planet._

**The Worm Report**

U.S. Military Report #3685-9402-4167-KBE7 Submitted February, 20th 18:30:24 Pacific Standard

Data classified

Password:

Password accepted

Processing…

At about 17:45 Pacific Standard, a massive, worm-like object was seen floating just outside the atmosphere. NASA attempted to communicate with the creature, but failed. Tests to find its origin and determine its makeup were both inconclusive.

Select sub-report

"Civilian Reaction" selected

Processing…

At first, civilian reaction was relatively calm. Most felt it was more of a spectacle than a threat; some even took pictures (see "Photos"). Some didn't even acknowledge the worm's presence. Soon, the worm released a purple beam of sorts (tests to identify the beam were all inconclusive.) toward Earth. Pandemonium broke out quickly. Citizens fled to their homes, local bomb shelters, and churches (Many thought that the attack was part of the apocalypse mentioned in several religious scriptures.).

Select sub-report

"Destruction of Worm" accepted

Processing…

Just as military and NASA attempted to interfere, the worm exploded on its own and the beam disintegrated. The cause of this event remains unknown.

End of report

Code: 88/564/24445/BF8

Use of code classified

Password:

Password accepted

Select sub report to add to: To research further

Add-on title: "Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go"

Proceed

Several of the younger witnesses have commented on the worm holding a striking resemblance to a similar creature seen in the cartoon listed above. Many of these witnesses used a telescope and also sighted a large machine they claim also was seen in the same show. While photos of the machine (see "Photos") are blurred due to low quality equipment, the resemblance is still uncanny and should be researched further.

Add-on complete

Submit?

Processing…

Close report?

Report closed


	3. The Original

_Being alone can be a dangerous thing, especially when he's back._

**The Original**

_Some things should never come back._

Otto limped alone through the darkened halls of the Super Robot. He stopped several times to watch his back. Nobody else was going to after all. The others had left in pursuit of who they thought at the time was their main foe of the battle, leaving their injured teammate in what they thought was a safe haven.

_Some things should never have left._

He shivered and sweat. The moment he left his pod room he had realized that somebody was fallowing him. His heart rate increased when he heard a metal that was not his own clanking toward him.

_These can be the same thing sometimes._

He attempted to outrun his pursuer, but stumbled to the floor. A loud crack confirmed just how much worse he had made his injuries. He rolled carefully onto his back and faced another robot monkey.

"So, Otto, tell me." Otto felt himself back into a wall as he was spoken to.

"How long until you think our brothers will return?"

The monkey activated his sword. The blue light collided his orange fur and painted shows over his face.

"Wha… what are you doing here?" Otto asked. "Where are your bony parts?"

"Do not compare me to that impostor." Mandarin ordered. "Still, I suppose that doesn't explain why I sink as low as to look like my brothers. Our suits' life support systems are the only thing that can compensate for the injuries I gained when Skeleton King painfully removed the tools he had implanted in me." Mandarin struck his sword into the wall just inches from Otto's head. "This is your entire fault."

Otto looked at Mandarin, puzzled and frightened. "My fault? What did I do?"

"If you hadn't tried to save Chiro from being scanned by Flytor, he wouldn't have noticed that the creature's eye was the cause, and he wouldn't have destroyed it. Then, the cloning project would have continued smoothly."

"So… I saved the day? Neat!" Otto smiled for a split second until he realized the blade was moving closer and closer to his neck. "Then you can rest forever knowing that." Mandarin hissed.

Otto screeched as the blade drew closer. He closed his eyes and braced for the attack.

Suddenly, the blade stopped. Otto looked up to see Antauri knocking Mandarin out and putting his ghost claw away. "Otto, are you alright?" he asked. The others appeared with equal concern showing.

Otto just stared at them for a moment, looked over to the scar in the wall the blade had left so close to his head, and started bawling.


	4. 911

**Warning: This one deals with September 11th. It may be triggering to some people.**

_It was a day like no other, with events that tore our very souls apart. Now, five years later, can Chiro stand seeing through our eyes?_

**911**

The pain.

Their pain, and mine.

How could this have happened to them? How could this have happened to _anyone_?

…

Where were we? We should have been there. But we weren't, and because of that a pain surges through me. It's like a part of me has been ripped out, never to return. My heart has been left with a big hole in the middle.

I should have listened to him. Antauri told me not to use the memory machine, but I couldn't help it. Who wouldn't want to enter other's memories? I just wanted to see what the people of the worlds we have saved live like, starting with them.

I don't know why they were first on my list. Was it because they are the same race as me? Maybe it was because our fight with the worm ended there? It could have been for no reason more than how beautiful the swirling clouds and deep oceans looked from the robot's window. I may never know why I chose to visit their memories. But I do know that I haven't regretted doing anything so much in my entire life.

It still hurts as much as it did when I used the machine yesterday. I was expecting to watch the memories like a recording, but instead, I was thrown into their world. I was so different than mine, yet I felt right at home. The buildings towered over me from every direction, as if they could bend down and swallow me. Only they seemed to notice my presence. The thousands of people around me scurried about, all with somewhere important to be.

But all that became pointless as the city stopped, pointing to the sky. I heard an explosion, and screams immediately broke out. Above me, one of two almost identical skyscrapers was on fire. The world seemed to go into the slow motion, then into darkness.

I woke up what seemed like moments later, glowing green. Looking around I noticed a large piece of glass next to me and how close I had come to being sliced in half. I wish everybody in the city had the Power Primate to create a shield for them.

I looked up, only to find the other building sharing the flames with its brother. The screaming had become louder. I closed my eyes and listened.

"We've been attacked!"

"It's a terrorist attack!"

"My husband was working in there!"

"The Pentagon has been hit!"

That was only a few voices. Many others cried and people were praying in many languages and many religions had never heard of before.

Another thing I noticed is all the voices came from much farther away from the buildings than I was. Before I could get wise and fallow them, the ground began to shake violently. A building was coming down right above me.

I ran for my life from the wave of smoke and debris. It was all too much. I wanted to go home, and that is exactly what happened next.

Antauri skipped the lecture about fallowing directions when he saw tears flowing down my face, but soon he'll come out and make me tell him what the tears were for. I'll try to explain, but it won't be easy. After all, this isn't a story of humanity versus pure evil.

This is a story of humanity versus itself.

September 11, 2001


	5. A Joyful Heartbreak

Pairing: One sided Otto/Nova, Sprx/Nova

_Telling somebody you care is hard. Accepting she did is harder._

**A Joyful Heartbreak**

How could she have never known?

It was the strangest feeling he had ever felt. It was a mix of great joy and his heart breaking.

Of course he was happy. After all, she was happy, not to mention Sprx, but he was still falling apart as he smiled.

Why couldn't he have just said it? It was obvious he liked her anyway, at least he though it was. He could tell all those times his cheeks were going red. Did she just think he was modest; somebody easily embarrassed by compliments, or was she absolutely blind?

Well, he couldn't say it now. What it would do to the team was horrible to even think about, especially Sprx. He couldn't say that he wasn't upset, but he could say in full truth he wasn't upset at Sprx. What good did anger do, and how was Sprx at fault. He had loved her, and it turned out she loved him back, so he got together with her. That was normal. That was how life went. But boy, did like reek some days for him.

After all, he also knew who cared more. A crush is a simple thing, but love is absolutely mad, and that was Sprx in a nutshell.

That was something Otto just had to learn to live with.


	6. Always There

Pairing: Mandarin/Nova

_He looks to his past, and remembers his greatest foe. He hated her for being there._

**Always There**

I always hated her.

I still hate her now.

Why? Because she was always there.

Yes, I know that does not make a lot of sense to you, but it would if you were trying to take over the city. When you are about to tear somebody and their friends into pieces, the last thing you want is for one of them to be there, watching you and making sure you haven't lost your mind.

Or, perhaps she knew? Perhaps she cared so much because she knew I was slipping away from her? From all of them? Most likely I'll never know. It doesn't matter now anyways. I'm sitting in a cave, waiting for something to come along and either be my Deus ex Machina or end my misery. How dare they replace me! How dare they let that fake take my glory! Can't they see the lack of the Power Primate in him? Do they not care that their real foe could be tearing apart the cosmos while they fight that pathetic wretch?

I'm betting at least one of them does. She was always too sensitive. She was always the guardian angel watching over the team. She was always the one who made me think twice before leaving the team.

I always hated her for it.


	7. Backwards

A/N: ...Alright, maybe I don't hate these old fics that much (some of these aren't that bad.) Still, I wanna clear some space. The compiling continues!

_It was the perfect world for him to be in, because it was just confused as he was._

**Backwards**

He hated them more than anything else in the world.

And yet, he kept following his new teammates. Er, old team mates? He didn't know which to refer to them as. He hadn't been part of this team for years and years, and everybody had changed and grown so much, and yet he hated them now just as much if not more than he had when he first left them. But, this time he didn't attack them. This time he felt the desire to be with them.

He was in a constant state of confusion, trying to figure out who he was supposed to be now. Even thought he had once fought for the purpose good fought for, he hadn't really been one of the good guys. He had tried to be good for the sake of the monkey he was created to be, and yet he was bitter, bossy, mean... all the details of who he and been ran through his mind and tortured him more than anything he could have suffered in Skeleton King's clutches.

That's why he hated them now; they just had to give him the choice of the harder path. They just had to make it clear what the easier road was leading him too.

"...Why?"

The other 6 turned to Mandarin. "Why what?" Otto asked.

"Why did you bring me back to the good side? Why didn't you just leave me be?" The others expressions were that of surprise, more because of Mandarin's tone that his actual question.

Sprx raised an eyebrow. "Huh?"

"You couldn't take that I was happy, could you? You just had to tell me how many things I was doing wrong! Well, now who am I supposed to be? How am I supposed to help your cause, being the mockery of a hero I am? How could you so this to me?"

His face filled with fear when he realized he was alone. What had he done? Had they left him forever, or did he leave them? What if he went and found them? How would he find them? He grasped his head, the thoughts and pains and fears all spiraling together and filling his head with pain. He was beginning to go insane. The desire to just end it came to him.

Then he saw it; a faded image of his friends, standing far away from him. He began to run towards them, but it felt like he was getting farther and farther away. He stopped running, lest he lose sight of them altogether. He tried to think, but he was so depressed and angry that nothing was working.

"_Just end it. Just curl up into a ball and die. Nobody needs you. Let them find a new being to mess with. You could never change. You could never be who they want you to be."_ is what his deepest desires seemed to be telling him. Yet, at the same time, the feeling barely hit the surface of he heart. This emotion only made him more confused. The negative affirmations continued to fill his mind.

The only thing more frustrating that that was the other voice that kept coming to him. _"Follow them. Strive to be like them. Be a hero. Do all you can. Don't give up on what you believe in." _He hated this voice more than anything. It was the voice that the others had triggered in him when they had "saved" him. No matter how much he bashed himself and who he was, that little voice would never leave him alone. His heart had seen what was right, and now it couldn't help but continue to want it. It was addicted to something he felt was too good for him to even get close to. It was the voice that made him put the idea of ending it all away and made him never consider that idea for more than a moment. The voices both got loud, and louder, and screamed at the top of their lings to him. With those voices were the voices of his fears and doubts and worries, and they all came together and filled his mind to the brim.

He woke up just before he was going to lose his mind, panting heavily. A dream? Was it a dream? Was that all?

No, it was more than that. He knew because the voices were still fighting in his head. He did his best to ignore them and went to join the rest of the Hyperforce for breakfast, wiping the tears away that he had cried in his sleep. The idea to stop remained locked away. That idea was the only thing he knew would keep him from learning who he was, and an answer is what he needed the most.


	8. Calm

_It's scary to lose a friend, but he in the end he came back. Adopted plot from Hayley Cometra._

**Calm**

It had been one of the most frightening days of his life.

To lose a teammate... to lose a friend; what would be a scary event for anybody to go through, but Otto was more emotional than the average anybody. It was not only scary; it cut through his heart like a meat cleaver.

But that was all over now, wasn't it? He looked to Antauri and smiled. Hid friend was back. Safe. Everybody was safe. Times like that were some of the most peaceful for him.

Of course, thinking about that they had not been safe a few hours ago wasn't even close to peaceful, and if that's how it was for him, the one who had almost gotten himself killed probably would like the topic a good ten times less than he did. So, when he approached the now silver monkey, he tried to think of a different topic to bring up.

"Wow, so you're like all metal now? I wonder what new weapons you have! Cool!" Before Antauri could even turn to face him he gave himself a mental face-palm for such a stupid attempt at staying off the subject. "...Sorry," Otto said when the two were finally face to face. Oddly enough, Antauri was smiling.

"It's alright Otto," he said calmly. Calm to the point of being pleasant. How was he so calm after all that had just happened? Otto was usually the happy one, but even he felt a little depressed after the events in the Zone of Wasted Years. Was Antauri really so happy, or was he just hiding it for Otto's sake? Antauri was never known for being emotional. Despite the worry going through the green monkey's mind, realizing that Antauri was indeed still Antauri was defiantly a good thing for him. "I have yet to understand all the mechanizations of my new form, but I have already found a few new points of interest." He smiled and pulled a set of spider-like legs out of his back, showing them to Otto.

Otto's eyes filled with fascination. "Woah..." He snapped out of it after a moment and looked to his friend. "...Doesn't it bug you at all?"

"Pardon?"

"I mean, you're funny robotic now. Doesn't it feel weird to you?"

Another mental face-palm with Antauri's face grew less happy and more thoughtful, his gaze turning to his feet.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Forget I asked you anything!"

"No, it's alright Otto." He looked back up at the monkey he was talking to. "Yes, it doesn't feel different. Along with the new abilities I have gained there are also many I have lost. However, the greatest ability I gained is the ability to continue to be with my team, and I feel that was worth what I gave up."

"...You did give up a lot. You gave it up for us. We were all so worried about you... We thought we'd never see you again... I never want to lose any of you guys... it hurt so much..."

Without warning, the green monkey lunged forward and hugged his teammate. Antauri blinked in surprise.

"I'm sorry if it's not okay, but I gotta! I'm just so glad we have you back!"

Antauri smiled. "Where did you ever get the idea that it's not okay to give me a hug?" he asked, returning said hug. "It's perfectly fine."

Otto didn't answer the question nor did he reply in any way. He simply smiled, a few tears peeking out of his eyes. The friends broke apart after a moment.

"I must go talk with the others." Antauri's peaceful voice had returned. With that, he walked towards the control room. Otto headed towards his room to take a break. He turned back for a moment and looked at his friend. He never remembered Antauri being so open with him, or anybody for that matter. It was like the events of the past few days had changed him a little. But still, he was still the same Antauri, and Otto was glad to have him back.


	9. Cave

His past is a blur to everybody but himself. Does he have the strength to walk out of the darkness?

**Cave**

It was insanity growing cold.

"Everybody has one."

It was a darkness and evil that had been around do long, that nobody even realized that it was really there, tainting the world with it's hatred.

"There is no hiding it. Everybody has something they hide."

It was inside of him.

"Everybody has a secret Chiro."

"No... I don't. I don't hide anything."

It had always been inside of him.

"How can you lie like that? Your friends don't even know who you are."

He lived in the darkness, always searching for a way out of cave he had sealed away into.

But he was afraid.

"Do you even know who you are anymore?"

He was afraid of what he might find.

"..."

He had always been secure with being a mystery; the boy who might as well have fallen from the sky.

"..."

"Well?"

"...yes, I know."

But part of him knew that outside that cave was light and sanctuary.

"What do you know?"

That part had gotten tired of waiting, stepped into the cave, and was pulling at him to come out.

"..."

"...I know I am his nephew."

"Who's nephew?"

"The nephew of my friends' father."

"The alchemist?"

"Yes."

"Why do you know this?"

"Because I was told as a child about a crazy uncle who spent all his time in his lab wit some monkeys."

"And who told you this?"

"My mom did. It was one of the last things we talked about."

"You didn't have a very nice childhood, did you Chiro?"

"No, I didn't."

"Why not?"

"Because he killed her and dad."

"Who did?"

"My uncle."

"But it wasn't your uncle."

"Right, it was somebody who was once my uncle."

"It was pure evil."

"Right."

"It was Skeleton King."

"Right."

Darkness was inside of him, pulling him back into the cave.

"...but they could never know that."

"Who?"

"My friends."

"But they would never hate you, would they?"

Light pulled.

"You don't know that."

Dark pulled.

"You do deep down."

Light pulled.

"No, I don't."

Dark pulled.

"Yes you do! Yo can clear up your past ad possibly help the others if you would just stop being so selfish and-"

The door slid open. Chiro stopped pacing mid-step and froze. Gibson blinked at him from the door frame.

"Er... am I interrupting something?"

Yes, he was, but the boy didn't know how to explain nor did he want to. After all, it's not usual for a boy to be talking to himself while pacing in his room, deep in a heated debate about his darkest secrets.

"Nothing important." Chiro replied.

"Well then, let's get started with your studies for today." Gibson handed Chiro one of the books he was carrying and walked ahead of him towards the control room. Chiro fallowed.

He sat in the cave's mouth.


	10. Charred

_His fingertips held horrible memories._

**Charred**

His fingertips were black.

The burns weren't deep, nor would they be hard to repair, but for now they were there, and the emotional pain would have still outweighed the physical pain if his whole body looked like a lump of coal. He was sitting on a med table with a cord in the back of his head.

"The scan has been completed Sprx, and all signs say you only sustained minor injuries. You may take out the scanner cable now."

Sprx did as Gibson instructed before speaking. "So can you fix this them?" Sprx held up his burnt hands for Gibson to look at.

"We don't have time for minor repairs Sprx. We are readying for war. Your transformers work fine and the burn from the Fire of Hate isn't causing you any pain unless you fibbed about your condition."

"I didn't lie, but I just really hate looking at it."

"Sprx, this is no time for you to be complaining over cosmetic reasons!"

Sprx didn't reply. He just looked at his hands with a sad expression on his face.

Gibson's eyes widened. He raised an eyebrow. "That's not your problem, is it?"

"No."

"Sprx, I know this is painful for you, but you can't erase what happened. Fixing your hands won't change that."

"I know," he turned to Gibson "but why can't I just pretend it never happened?"

"When people pretend that something never happened they tend to make the same mistakes aga-"

"**No!**" Sprx closed his eyes tightly and yelled. "**Never again! I'll never hurt Nova like that again! I'll never hurt any of you like that again!**" Tears started to roll down Sprx's face as he whimpered quietly.

"Sprx!"

"What? Surprised I can cry? Hurray for you! You have blackmail now! Why don't you go get the others so they can see how stupid I feel too?"

"Sprx, you're talking as if you think I would enjoy that!"

"**Well you would, wouldn't you?** You always hated me! You always thought I was trouble! And hey, **you were right!** **There's another thing to brag about!**" His voice changed to imitate the blue monkey's, but he was having a hard time doing it while we was crying. "'I told you guys Sprx was the one who would cause problems! Look what he did! And guess what? He isn't as strong as he acts like he is! I told you so, I told you-'" he yelped as Gibson grabbed him by the collar and glared at him.

The tone Gibson used was incredibly angry, but not loud. "Listen to me. I may not get along with you sometimes, and sometimes I admit that I make false assumptions about your character."

"Excuse me?"

"It means sometimes I'm wrong. Amazing, isn't it? But no matter how much we disagree, and no matter how much we argue, you are my brother. We may not be related by blood, but you are like a brother to me, and as your brother I'm not going to turn my back on you like that. Are we clear?" Sprx nodded nervously at the almost threatening expression on Gibson's face. "I'm also not going to let you sit here and put yourself down like you are, so stop acting like everything is your fault when it isn't and go get ready for war."

Gibson let go of Sprx, but it was more like a toss. Sprx fell off the med table with another yelp and stood up groaning a little from the pain as Gibson left the room. Gibson turned back to Sprx when he had reached the door frame and smiled at the red monkey and gave him a thumbs up, which Sprx returned with the same gesture.


	11. Concept Sketch?

_Just random crackfic. Sprx has a complaint with the writer of a certain fan fic._

**Concept Sketch?**

"What is this?"

Netbug raised an eyebrow when Sprx came up to her with a familiar piece of paper. "Oh!" She took the drawing. "I never finished this thing."

"Isn't that the little girl from Transformers Animated?"

"Yes."

"With her key thing turned into a keyblade?"

"Yes."

"And when were you planning to tell me about this?"

"...Huh?"

Sprx turned away from Netbug and crossed his arms. "Oh, I see how it is! You stop updating Journey of the Heart, and not only do you not bother to tell me what you're doing instead, but you try and do it behind my back!"

"What are you-"

"So I guess that little girl is a better protagonist that me now, huh? Huh? And I bet you're hiding the rest of notes for your fic revamp in here, right?"

"...Oh... Sprx look I-"

"So you've totally forgotten about us, right? We're just last 2 year's thing to you! Now you're so busy with your 'giant alien robots blah blah blah' that you're just gonna let us and your readers of all the fics you never finished about us down!"

"Sprx-"

"I mean, and we were just starting to get along, you know?"

"Sprx!"

"You could have at least said goodbye to me!"

"**Sprx!**" Netbug stood up, towering over the red monkey. "I have requests to do, an animation project in the works, comics to update, school to deal with, Script Frenzy to fail, and yes, I guess I am a little distracted by Transformers. But you know what this really is? It's the answer to a question HL asked! She wanted to know what this would look like! Journey of the Heart is still going,. And it is still about you, so go back to your word and be patient or so help me, next chapters **rocks fall and everybody dies! **Well, except Kiyo. It's not her creator's fault you're being a pain. Now **get out of my control center!**"

Sprx had never run so fast. Netbug stood there for a moment, breathing heavily as she calmed down. Her eye twitched a little.

Rose walked in. "Hey Net, about this script you gave me for-"

"**I'll update it soon slag you!**"

"...Okay... Sorry..." Rose stepped backwards out the door carefully.


	12. Dare You To Move

_Jinmay's starting her new life, and it's hard. But struggle change you for the better._

**Dare You To Move**

After hours of stress from countless failed attempts to activate it, a small light blinked on her body. Her eyes opened as she sat up on the work table and looked at the cables in her arms. She screamed and almost fell off the table.

"Welcome to Arwell 6."

She looked up and saw the woman in a lab coat smiling at her. "Where?" she replied confused. She was still in a bit of a daze.

"Space Station Arwell 6." A man in coat similar to his co-workers. "You are in a robotics lab. We're glad to see you came through Jinmay."

Jinmay raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean 'came through?' Why am I here? After what happened, shouldn't I be at a hospital?"

"You sort of are." Another man, same lab coat; in fact, Jinmay realized that there were at least 10 scientists, and they were all staring at her move like it was really interesting. "This was the only place with the technology to save you."

"Why would this place-"

"Perhaps it would be best to show you."

Jinmay winced at the bright light that turned on to the right of her. She looked over at what appeared to be x-rays. They were strange though. A good half of the pieces appeared to be unnatural, like those in a machine. "Is... Is that me?" Jinmay looked at the pictures in a fix of astonishment and terror.

"Indeed. You have been robotically enhanced. About 75 percent of your body is running on a central computer."

Jinmay just stared for a while. She saw the machine parts where her heart had been. She closed her eyes and heard a whir instead of beating.

"Will you be alright?" the first face she had seen the lab before asked.

Jinmay was silent for a moment, then turned to her. "I think so. I just want to go home."

"It will be a few days trip, but you will have to remain here about a week so we can make sure you're ready to leave our supervision."

But that never happened.

In the wreckage of a large space station that's core had overloaded, Skeleton King took in a pink haired robotic child. After destroying her memory, he used her, along with some additions to her cybernetics, to almost destroy his greatest enemy. Although it failed, it was a hasted and stressing welcome to the resistance. Still, she would join them in their quest to bring light to a darkened cosmos.


	13. Existing

Pairing: Gibson/Nova

_It's a concept that can't be analyzed. It's a thought that if we try too hard to grasp can make our heads spin._

**Existing**

"Fascinating! How I'd love to be able to analyze the content in some of the cosmic items up there!"

"Yeah, the stars looks nice, don't they?" Nova looked to the blue monkey, who was looking through a telescope. Both of them were on the robot's shoulder. It was the evening of what had been a pretty boring day around Shuggazoom.

"Yes, I suppose." Although Gibson's voice didn't seem very enthused. "However, we will not learn much about the universe from just staring at plasma clusters all night. Gah, I wish I had the equipment to get a sample!"

"Why does it always have to be about learning something? What happened to just looking at how amazing the universe is?"

Gibson finally turned to Nova and blinked at her. "You must be joking."

"No joke."

"What could possibly be amazing about the universe when you take the science out of it?"

Nova pondered the question for a moment before speaking.. "Have you ever really stopped to think about how amazing it is that there is a universe at all?"

"Excuse me?"

Nova looked up at the sky. Gibson followed suit without the telescope. "Gibson, just think about it for a second! We exist! Existence exists! Isn't that so cool?"

Gibson tried to think about existence as a whole and stopped almost immediately, rubbing his temples. "You're giving me a headache Nova! Why did you even bring that up? Such a broad concept as existence and being is... well... it's enough to make one quite confused."

"I know. It makes my head spin if I try and think about it too much."

"I concur."

"But still, isn't it amazing?"

Gibson rubbed his temples and groaned slightly aggravated. "May we change the subject?"

"I knew you would say that."

"What?"

Nova looked to Gibson and smiled. "It's just, you're always so into your science stuff, and this is something beyond what either of us understand enough to do experiments about, so I knew you wouldn't want to talk about it. Sorry for bringing it up."

Gibson raised an eyebrow for a moment, but them smiled and sat down next to Nova. "No, you're fine. It is kind of amazing, isn't it?"

Nova nodded and smiled.

"You know Nova, sometimes I wish I was as smart as you."

Nova gained a very confused look and turned to Gibson. "Huh?"

"I mean, I'm much more intellectual logically speaking, but... how do I say it... you have an amazing emotional intelligence." Gibson turned to Nova as he said the last few lines. Both of them smiled a one another.

After a moment, the silence was getting awkward. Both turned from one another back to he sky. Gibson cleared his throat. "Anyway, thank you for sharing your findings Nova."

"Sure Gibson. Anytime."


	14. Failure

_My part for a fic trade with Silverwindghost. I'm really not sure how to describe it actually. The challenge was to do a horror fic involving Chiro and Antauri._

**Failure**

Drops of red slid off polished metal. The whites of two blue orbs were faded, and it was all his fault.

It had finally happened. Chiro had allowed Skeleton King to talk him out of his senses. He had given into evil, and a twisted dream of having power.

"Welcome to my side Chiro."

No. He wasn't on Mandarin's side. There was no way it had happened. Even so, he knew it had. Some of the red had coated his glove, which was still glowing green from the energy he had used in assault of his former friend.

"So, what will you do now? You could go back, but by now you have probably been shooed out of my brother's minds."

"Shut up."

"You're nothing but a failure to them."

"Shut up."

"Why, I can see their tears glistening the floor of the robot. 'What happened to our little Chiro? Where did we go-'"

Chiro turned, his body shining green as he growled in anger.

"Now now Chiro, killing one friend is enough for one day, don't you think? But now, I'm your only friend."

He gritted his teeth, but couldn't find a reply. It became too much for him and he screamed.

"Chiro?"

He sat up and continued screaming. He stopped when he realized he was in his own room. Mandarin was nowhere, and Chiro was in bed. He looked around and saw the Silver monkey with a great amount of concern to the tears falling down Chiro's face.

Chiro let them fall as he brought his friend in for a hug, crying his head off. Antauri blinked, puzzled, and then pat the boy's back. "It's okay Chiro, I'm here. I'm here."


	15. Strangers

_Preseries fic. Gibson meets a strangely similar monkey. _

**Strangers**

He watched it breathe.

Its chest went up, down, up, down. There were no hints of the terror that had filled it's eyes when it's tiny plane had crashed.

And he watched it, his black eyes running up and down its red body that was freakishly similar to his own blue one.

"...what in the cosmos **are** you?"

He approached it cautiously, but stopped when a siren blared. Its eyes opened and it fell off the cot with a startled yelp, hitting the med bay floor head first. "Ouch. Who put an alarm clock next to my ear?" From the voice, it was clear the red monkey was male like his counterpart.

"That was merely the signal that we are submerging."

The red monkey's eyes were still closed as he rubbed his head. "Yeah, yeah. That's swell. I... wait..." His eyes shot open. **"Submerged? Like dived?" **He rushed over to the small window, putting his hands and face on the glass. Water; tons of water surrounded them. He groaned and shivered slightly.

"So, you're a bit hydrophobic?"

The red one turned to the blue one. "None of your-" he stopped and blinked, finally getting a good look at his savior. "You look just like... but how-"

"I was pondering the same question."

"...who are you?"

"Oh, right. Perhaps I should explain." The blue monkey cleared his throat. "My name is Mr. Hal Gibson, but just call me Gibson, please. I am studying marine biology on this vessel." He held out a hand.

The red one took it and shacked it. "SPRX77. Call me Sprx."

They both stopped. It was strange. They were strangers; two beings who had never seen one another before, but how were they so similarly constructed. And... why did they feel like they were already friends?

"So... is this tank yours?"

"Oh, most certainly not. I'm merely one of the many scientists."

"Science, huh? Talk about boring."

Gibson twitched.

"You okay?"

"What did you just say?"

"Science is boring."

Gibson scoffed. "Science is a very important and interesting field of study!"

"Whatever Brain-strain."

"Excuse me?"

"Brain-strain."

"Don't call me that!"

"Sure... Brain-strain."

"Sparky."

**"What?"**

They were strangers; two beings that had never seen one another before, but their destinies were intertwined.


	16. Father

There is more to family then biological connections. Some things, like love, can change the balance.

**Father**

The noises of the bustling town outside the door of Foot Crusher Cruiser 5 were ignored as he stared at the man in front of him.

The man laughed. "So let me get this strait; that kid thought he was a hero because a bunch of monkeys told him he was?"

The black monkey kept his blank expression and eye contact.

"So, tell me, is it his job to feed you guys, or clean up after you?"

Antauri remained silent.

"Great, now I'm turning to that crazy brat, expecting a reply from a filthy animal." He pulled his short black hair with one hand in annoyance.

Antauri kept his expression, but inside in was in disbelief to how a man like this could have raised a son anything like their leader. They were total opposites. Chiro was kind, sweet, and friendly. But this man... he was angry, rude, and worst of all, abusive.

Of course, the man didn't hide _his_ disbelief. "Wow. Combined with the fact that Chiro couldn't do anything right, I'm surprised he's even alive."

Silence; a long one this time. Antauri looked at his feet.

"So... when do I get him back?"

"Never."

The man blinked and stared at Antauri wide eyed. "So, you stupid animals can talk! Wait, what do you mean never?"

"Chiro is destined to-"

"Destined? Oh, give me a break! He's a bratty little kid! He's not destined for anything other than a low wage job after high school, if he even passes the 9th-"

Antauri's eyes shot back up. This time, they showed a great amount of anger. "Actually," he said, using his glare more than his tone, "Chiro is an amazing young man who can do anything he sets his mind to."

"Are we talking about the same Chiro here?"

"I was thinking the same question."

"What could Chiro possibly be doing to help anybody?"

"To list the good deeds Chiro has done would be very time consuming." Antauri replied. "He is a hero to this city."

"Well, back in my city, he's a loser. I don't know what your problem is here. Now, if you excuse me, my child and I need to return home." The man began to walk towards Chiro's transport tube.

Antauri wasn't even thinking about the consequences at this point. He jumped in front of the tube and blocked the father's way, pulling out his ghost claws and gritting his teeth.

"What gives? Out of the way you stupid little-"

"Chiro is not going with you!" Antauri yelled. The increase in his voice almost made the man fall backwards. "All you have been doing ever since you appeared is insulting him! Chiro is an amazing child and belongs here with his real family!"

"Oh, that's rich! You think you could be a better father to that boy then me?"

Antauri's answer was made clear with the glare he gave his questioner.

"This is ridiculous."

Antauri simply made his stance closer to that of one about to attack. "You are no longer welcome here. I'll ask you politely to leave one time."

"Or what? You think you can take me down?" Chiro's father rolled up his sleeves and clenched his fists.

"You are being most unwise."

"Unwise this!" The man threw a punch at Antauri. The black monkey avoided it with ease and pulled the man's legs out from under him, causing him to fall to the ground hard. A ghost claw was less than an inch from the man's face when he tried to sit up.

"Leave. Now."

"Oh, for crying out loud!" Antauri gave him enough space to get and brush himself off. "My son isn't worth this." With that, he left the Super Robot.

Antauri put away his claws and went up his tube into the control room. He stepped out of the tube and yelped, startled by being lifted off the ground into a suffocating hug from a 14 year old boy who had been crying earlier that day. "You made him go away! Thank you!"

Antauri got over his surprise and spoke as Chiro placed him back on the floor. "Of course! That man was displaying behavior that is not allowed in this household. I had no choice but to, er, suggest he leave."

Chiro smiled and shot up his own tube. "I hope you are planning to eat something soon!" Antauri yelled upwards to him. "A day is too long for you to go without food!"

"Gees, Antauri!" Sprx said, coming down the red tube. "You nag like you're his dad some days, you know that?" Sprx didn't wait for a reply before walking towards the egg chairs in on the other end of the room to play some video games. Antauri got ready to enter his own tube and smiled. Yes, he did nag like a father, and he was just fine with that.


	17. Empathy

_A lonely day in June, a talk by a water fountain, and a story dedicated to the fatherless._

**Empathy**

Advertisements filled the store windows, humans walked by with gifts in their hands, and the gloom that Sprx had left the Super Robot to escape was only made worse.

This wasn't a good day for any of the monkeys ever since they had learned the truth about their creator; their father.

Fathers.

Father's Day.

It was a holiday everybody would have been happy with falling off the face of Shuggazoom. And while he tried as hard as he could to pretend it didn't sadden him, Sprx felt it just as badly as any of the others.

He saw two humans walk by. The older one, a man, was holding a card and smiling. The young girl with him seemed happy that he was happy. A father and daughter simply enjoying each other's company on a day made just for that. He felt tears well up inside of him. That feeling made him furious. He held in a scream of anger, sighed, and sat of the rim of the fountain behind him.

The sound of whimpering filled his ears. He looked to the right and saw a young girl sitting next to him. She was tall, and her hair was a curly dark brown. Her eyes of the same color as her hair were soaked and tears were rolling down her face at a rate that made her extremely pitiable to Sprx. "Hey, you okay?"

"No, but I have to deal with it." Her reply was snappy and filled with ragel, and she didn't even bother to face the monkey speaking to her. Sprx blinked.

"Yeah, I guess you do." Sprx looked at the floor. "All of us just have to deal with it too."

The girl stop weeping, growled and turned as she yelled. "Look, just shut up will-" Upon facing the monkey she immediately recognized him. "Oh! I-I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I didn't know it was you!" Upon saying this her face filled with guilt. "But, even if you weren't some famous person, er monkey, that doesn't mean it's okay to yell at somebody, does it?" She sighed. "Say, what are you doing out here anyway? Don't you monkeys usually stay inside your robot."

"I come out sometimes." Sprx voice saddened. "And, I can't take home right now. It's like a storm cloud is rolling over the place. Of course, I had the great idea that actually coming out here and staring at the thing we've been trying to forget was happening today would help. Smart move."

"You guys don't like Father's Day either, huh?"

"That's an understatement."

"I hate it."

"...Do you wanna talk about it?"

"Not in detail, but basically he got really sick and passed on."

"You two close?"

"He understood me better than anyone." Tears started flowing again. Sprx looked at her with empathy. He really hated seeing a kid have to go through junk like this. When Chiro had first shown up, it pulled at his heart for some reason. He had never been around kids before Chiro, but seeing one have so much weight on their shoulders made him frustrated for some reason.

"I don't want some pipsqueak leading us," he had said. "He's gonna get us all killed," he had protested. Of course, this believe hadn't been a lie, but it wasn't the only reason for his disapproval. He hated the frustration that came with all the stuff that Chiro would have to go through at such a young age.

But, as he saw the girl there crying, he wondered what was harder for Chiro to deal with? Was the most difficult part of his life really being a hero?

No. Now he realized Chiro has the great end of the bargain. Do some work to keep the planet safe, and have the father-like figure in his life that was Antauri. Good deal. Very good deal. No wonder after talking to Antauri for a while Chiro was so easily willing to go along with all of this craziness.

But, this girl didn't have an option like that. In fact, he realized there were uncountable abouts of children who didn't have an option like that.

"...You're not alone."

"Huh?"

Sprx thought about how to word his thoughts. "I'm no Antauri or anything, but I have some advise that may help you. Don't forget that you're not alone."

"...I feel alone."

"Well, you're not. It may feel like it today, but there are lots of other kids out there with the same problem as you have. Maybe you should look for some other kids like you and talk to them a little instead of sitting out here by yourself. ...Maybe I should go home and do the same thing."

The girl thought for a moment and smiled. "Thanks... SPRX-77, right? Isn't that your name?"

"Call me Sprx."

The girl stood up and looked down at Sprx with a smile. "Okay Sprx." With that, she started down the walkway. Sprx smiled and started the opposite way towards the robot.

Despite the smile, it still hurt. He didn't think It'd ever stop hurting completely, and he was still confused about why all of this was happening this way to begin with. But, he wasn't alone.

None of us are alone.


	18. Fun

_How do you go from a huge argument to hanging out in the city like you're best pals? Make one of the arguers Sprx, of course!_

**Fun**

The training equipment sunk back into its metal pillars, Gibson came out from behind the booth that held the training settings, and Sprx let himself rest.

"Once again, Sprx has been slacking with his training." The blue monkey said, irritated. "You only lasted 20 seconds without taking a hit."

"Zip it Brain-strain."

"No, you start training more instead of flying around in Fist Rocket 3 all day."

Sprx shrugged and headed up his tube back to his room. Gibson scoffed.

A few hours later, Sprx was sitting in his room, polishing his magnets. He predicted he was going to get nagged about doing something better with his time in 3, 2, 1-

"Honestly Sprx, there must be a more formidable way to use your time than rubbing your weapons into stubs."

He continued to look at his magnets and the cloth he was using to polish them. "So what if I don't want to do something more 'formidable'?" He said "formidable" with a tone mocking Gibson's. The blue monkey closed his eyes and shook his head in disgust. "You know what Gibson, not everybody is as uptight as you are all the time."

"I'm not uptight, I'm just cautious."

"Same thing."

Gibson crossed his arms.

"Ever tried just doing something fun for once? Ever tried just hanging out in the city without any plans as to where to go?"

"And why would I do that?"

"Because it's fun."

"Fun doesn't win battles Sprx. We're heroes, not citizens. We do not have time for leisure."

"Well, I go have fun sometimes, and I haven't been obliterated yet, so maybe I'm onto something." He looked over to Gibson. "I bet you couldn't relax if you tried."

Gibson chuckled. "You're trying to get me to just 'hang out' like you do instead of being constructive, but it's not going to work."

"Fine then, be a party pooper. Don't do something that's just fun for once."

"Fine, I won't."

"Fine."

"Fine."

They were both in the middle of Shuggazoom Park an hour later.

Gibson was scowling, his arms crossed. Sprx was sitting on a bench upside down with his head dangling off the seat, looking at his teammate.

"Could we please go back inside now?" Gibson asked. "I'm supposed to be helping Chiro with his studies."

"Aw, give the kid a break. It's Saturday."

Gibson lowered his voice. "People are looking at us strangely. See? They are annoyed that we are slacking off."

"This may sound crazy, but people tend to stare at famous people, which is what you become if you save a city on a regular basis. Oh, and by the way, we're robot monkeys. We don't exactly blend in."

"So then let's head back to the robot where we belong."

Sprx flipped right side up and stood. "Fine, but we're taking the long way."

"Do we have to?"

"Fine, if you want to be all stingy about it, then we won't."

"Fine."

"Fine."

It took them 3 hours to get back to the robot.


	19. Hearts

Pairing: Skeleton King/Valina

_She clings to a dieing heart, a speck of hope, and a beloved's head._

**Hearts**

_"Give it up. He was destroyed."_

…that brat. That horrid child. This is his entire fault; him and those monkeys of his.

They tore you apart, piece by piece. Now, all that remains is your head.

But there is hope. So much hope is in that head. It speaks to me, promising that I can bring you back. I intend to listen.

We are both powerful beings. The same powers that chose you reside in me, and vise versa. We were chosen to be this way, and trusted with a dangerous gift. We have much in common, Master.

But, is that all that connects us? A power? Is that all we are, or that we can be? I can see how this power affects the heart, but have you lost your heart so soon? Is there still a chance it will be there when I bring you back?

Is there still a chance it beats with mine? Yes, I admit to having a heart. It's a very painful burden when you know it's going to be eaten away little by little. I look to the world, to their hearts, and even many who have never seen the powers don't have hearts. They walk by those who are obviously struggling and it's just another thing they see to them. A part of me aches knowing that many hardened hearts resulted from my works, but that's the part I want to go away. It's the part I want to agree with the rest of me, that these humans are pathetic and must be obliterated.

But, not all humans' hearts have hardened. That boy and his monkeys… They see everybody in need like it's their first time ever seeing struggle. They care about each other no matter the circumstances and consequences.

That's why they must be destroyed. Because they have power, and hearts that won't die. Him destroying you made me despise them, but their hearts are why I hate every fiber of their being.

Because my heart shall soon be taken by the dark, and when that happens, I won't be able to love you anymore.

That horrid kid.


	20. Hope

He believed in peace, and would do anything for it. Anything.

**Hope**

Screams filled the air, a giant worm began to wiggle out of its egg, and for the first time, the Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce had lost a battle.

Or, had they?

Antauri was trying his best to sit up. The pain in the back of his head was beyond description. He saw the team's fear and doubt, as well a sensing it. He felt the hidden tears of his friends falling into his heart.

But he smiled.

Maybe he was crazy. He had never found what he dreamed of, true peace is the universe, and yet he still felt that truth and love were more than just something talked about, but never shown. That's what he believed. That's what kept him going. He hoped beyond anything that he could someday see his dreams come alive. He imagined a world without evil. He imagined life without hate. He imagined everything without the pain he had seen so many times.

Maybe, just maybe, that was something worth giving his life for. That's what he thought he would do that day when he fell into the pit. The pain magnified tenfold and he screamed as his armor tore off.

But of all the people on the team, he should have known better than anybody how strong hope could be.


	21. How the Crackfic Stole Christmas

_Christmas gift for Blue Yonder. SK stole the Christmas presents, and Otto must retrieve them. Help comes from strange places._

**How the Crackfic Stole Christmas**

Twas the night before Christmas, and all through the house, not a creature was stirring...

Yeah, right.

"Scrith Scrath Doom Thrower!"

Otto launched his attack at Skeleton King. Skeleton King blocked the attack with a giant, magic candy cane that he had been using instead of his usual staff.

"How dare you try to steal Christmas!" Otto said, throwing saws at the villian, who simply shrugged and reversed them back at the green monkey. "Stealing everybody's presents was beyond low!" He charged at Skeleton King, but a simple tap with the cane sent him flying backwards.

"Pathetic monkey!" Skeleton King yelled. "Once Christmas morning comes, all of Shuggazoom will be too sad to care what happens to them! The city will be mine!"

"!" A voice echoed from what seemed like nowhere. The two both looked in circles for the speaker until an orange blur landed on Skeleton King's head and caused him to fall off his floating throne. A familiar monkey began clawing at the foe he had pinned to the ground.

"GIVE." Scratch. "BACK." Scratch. "MY." Scratch. "NINTENDO WII!" Scratch. Mandarin got to his feet and pointed at the stunned king. "I SAW YOU! I SAW YOu COME IN MY HOUSE ANd TAKE IT! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MANY LETTERS I WROTE TO SANTA TO GET THAT THING? YOU'RE NOT GOING TO TAKE MY DREAM OF GETTING THE HIGH SCORE OF EXCITETRUCK AWAY!" He went back to clawing SK to a pulp.

Otto just stared.

"Well? Are you going to help me save Christmas or not?"

"Er..."

"What? Didn't he steal something from you?"

"Yeah but..."

"Well then, give me a hand!"

Otto blinked. After a moment, he shrugged and helped the clone get Skeleton King back to his Citadel and return the presents to their rightful owners. By the time they were finished, the sun was high in the sky, and they hung out taking turns playing the new Zelda game.

THE END.


	22. Hypocrisy

Pairing: Antauri/Nova

_You tell us to be honest, but you never did that._

**Hypocrisy**

I don't understand you. Some days I think I never will.

It's hard when you don't understand somebody, yet seem to want to be close to them at every possible moment. When you came back, when I thought you were gone, I held back tears and held you in an embrace. I guess it was a weak moment for me. You always nag me, everyone, to not hide our emotions around those we trust. You told us it was bad for the spirit to hold hardship deep inside.

You're the biggest hypocrite on the face of the planet.

You stood there all high and mighty with your leader-like speech. "It is I Monkey Team!" I have returned, reborn." Oh, please. I could tell from the look you gave us you were just begging to let tears fill your eyes let us surround you. Even though you refused to do so, I ran up and help you anyway. I guess that's just how I am. I could care less what anybody thought. All that mattered what that you had returned after I had missed you like crazy for way too long. I guess... a part of me missed you more than anybody else did.

I mean, why wouldn't I? You understood me better than any of the other did, and you were always open to a talk when I was feeling down. Some days I really wish I knew what you thought of me.

So, stop being such a hypocrite. Please, open up to me and tell me what you feel. Do you feel anything, or am I just being stupid? Maybe I'm being _really_ stupid and you didn't want to hug all of us when you came back.

...No, I know you did. I know you missed us with all your heart while you were gone.

I missed you too.


	23. Inquiry

Pairing: Gibson/Nova

_Objective: Figure out this strange feeling._

**Inquiry**

Alone.

Always alone.

A genius spends lots of time alone, working on their experiments and calculations. That's how it was when you're busy and smart.

But he hated it.

He hated spending to much time alone. Though he didn't let it show at the same time he did. He would come out of his lab and immediately immerse himself in whatever activity involving others he could find. He would even stoop as low as to play mind rotting video games just so people would watch him.

Watch me.

Watch me do something fun.

Watch me do something fun with you.

Watch me do something fun with you Nova.

Nova. He really loved to spend time with Nova for some reason he didn't quite understand. She was rough and joyful while he was serious almost all the time, yet he felt strangely attracted to the thought of spending time with her. There was no reasoning behind it.

But that wasn't possible. Any scientist knew that facts had to have proof to them.

Suddenly he was spending tons of time in his lab again with his new inquiry.

_Objective: Determine the cause of attraction to Nova._

_Method: Spend more time with Nova to gather facts about her and my behavior around her. Record this information in a log._

_Hypothesis: Similarities between Nova and I will become more noticeable and the similarities will explain the attraction._

_Day 1_

_I attempted to ask Nova for some time together so I could begin my studies, but found my vocabulary left me and I stuttered profusely. Otto entered the room and I was so startled I fell backwards onto the ground. Nova followed him to go join the others for another round of video games. A look at the reflective metal on the floor revealed my face was flushed._

_Day 2_

_I finally got to ask Nova for some time together, but when she asked why I found myself stuttering again. I still don't understand the cause of this, seeing how I have asked for her help in experiments before._

_Day 3_

_Nova asked for somebody to run the controls while she trains, so I took it as an opportunity and volunteered. I am currently waiting for her to arrive at the training station. She is supposed to arrive in about ten m-_

"Ready Gibson?"

Gibson slammed his log book shut and blushed furiously. "Er...sorry. I was about to set them up. I thought you said you were coming at 3:30."

"Sorry. I guess I beat that level faster than I thought I would. I beat Sprx's high score into the ground too. He was whining like a baby."

Gibson activated the training equipment.. The pillars filled with weapons rose out of the ground and surrounded Nova. Gibson touched the knob on the control panel. "Beginning training in 3, 2, 1." He turned the knob and the weapons all tried to hit the yellow monkey. She avoided them without effort.

"Hey Gibson, give me a challenge here!"

"Right!" Gibson turned the knob up a few levels. The speed and quantity of the weapons increased and continued to assault Nova.

She dodged a laser by a few inches.

She jumped a sword swinging under her feet.

A saw was charging right at her from the backside.

"Nova!"

"Huh?"

A few seconds later she was several feet away from the weapons, pushed to the floor along with her savior.

Gibson stood up quickly, leaned over to the control panel to shut off the training equiptment, and looked down at the trainee. "Nova! Nova! Are you alright?"

Nova groaned and slowly got on her knees. "Ow... thanks for the save."

"You're okay!" Gibson said. His eyes lit up as he grabbed Nova's hand and helped her get on her feet. Her face was a few inches from his and his face was flushed again.

"...you okay Gibson?"

"Er... um..." Gibson put the hand he had helped Nova up with into both of his. "You see Nova, my hypothesis was wrong. In fact, I have no hypothesis anymore to explain what is indeed true."

"What are you-"

He kissed her.

As he did, she had a look of shock on her face greater than any she had ever had before. When he backed away from her, her widened eyes stayed. Gibson's face grew a deeper red and he stared at his feet. They both blinked off their expressions and desperately tried to regain their composure.

"Um, I, er, well," he cleared his throat and spoke quickly, still blushing madly. "Thank you very much for your help in coming to a conclusion in my study. I really appreciate it. I shall now go finish my inquiry. Goodbye!" He bolted out of the room in a matter of seconds.

She almost ran after him, but stopped herself and just smiled in the direction he had ran out from. He was pretty shy and she understood that he probably needed to time to himself after that. While she would have been open to talking right after the matter, Gibson and her were very different. There were next to no similarities between them, and yet...

She really needed to ask Gibson about his findings later, because she didn't get the attraction between two total opposites either.

Yet she knew it was there.


	24. Intelligence

_There are different kinds of smarts, and not all can be gained it books._

**Intelligence**

What did we do to you?

You were always the moronic one. At least, that's what I said. But, after the incident yesterday...

_"I'm tired of all the dumb jokes SPRX-77!"_

You love to do that, don't you? You love to always be the happy one. You love to always goof off, and you never seem to complain when things go wrong.

But, that's just a mask. You only take off your mask when you put on another one. That new mask has holes in diffrent places, but it still makes it hard to figure out what's behind it.

_"You... you thought you were the smartest, but I was the one that built everything!"_

You're right. I did. I always thought I was the smartest. I read so many books. I spent so much time teaching others what I had learned. But, you're just as smart as me. It's just a diffrent kind of intelligence. It's the smarts to joke around when we need to smile. It's the smarts to have your heart given up to others, no matter what's the logical thing to do. You can never learn it from any text or history lesson and how large your vocabulary is doesn't affect it at all.

I envy that type of knowledge. Oh, how hard it is to comprehend! I spend so much time wrapped up in IQs and logic that I don't even think about it most of the time. I can't seem to grasp my mind around giving yourself up to others, dispite the logic that bangs your subconcious telling you "What if you end up wrong?" and "You have your own problems to deal with." I watch you ignore those things everyday, but I get no closer to having what you have. I may not be able to expirience it first hand, but I can understand it enough to know I was wrong about you.

Yes, I was wrong. I can be wrong. I'm wrong more than I'd like to admit. I am too stubborn to say so most of the time. But sometimes, it needs to be said. I'm sorry. I'm really, really sorry. I'm sorry for being so rude and patronising towards you. I'm sorry for ignoring your inteligence just because it's not similar to mine. I know that you're smarter than I have given you credit for.

Because I would never have an idiot as my best friend.


	25. The Cave Scenario

Pairing: Mandarin/Jinmay (Blame MonkeyMindScream)

_We can be so much more... TOGETHER." Maybe, but Jinmay still hated this._

**The Cave Scenario**

Few things are worse and more cliché than being stuck in a cave with a person of the opposite gender.

Usually, the only thing that makes up for how cliché this is, is how easy it is to set up a scenario filled with fluff and relationship development.

Therefore, everything good about the "stuck in a cave" plot goes out the window if the character of the opposite gender you are stuck with is one of your greatest foes.

This meant that Jinmay was having a really bad day.

Or, was it even day anymore? Her body clock was saying night, but she had gotten caught in this cave during the daytime, so whether it had gotten dark outside or not was beyond her. Either way, she was incredibly tired. Visions of her bed and a nice soft blanket danced before her eyes, but even sleeping on the ground wasn't a possibility. You don't go to bed when a crazed orange monkey who may want to kill you in traveling on your shoulder.

Seriously, Mandarin teaming up with anybody, even for survival, seemed incredibly odd. Yet, here he was. He had just randomly jumped onto her. "We could be so much more together" was his first line, which was creepy to say the least, but you don't argue with guys like Mandarin when your powers have been shorted out in an earlier fight and you'll take any help to get back home.

Speaking of creepy, Mandarin in general was creepy. Jinmay could have sworn that he hadn't been quite this creepy any other time she had run into him. Mandarin had never been so... clingy either. To anybody. He wasn't just resting on her shoulder; he was practically _embracing_ it, and she could hear his breath in her ear.

"Okay, that's it. Walk behind me."

No reply. Jinmay raised an eyebrow, then turned towards the orange monkey. She realized his face was slightly red, and he had a giddy little smile on his face. "...Could he?" It took a few seconds for the emotion he was expression to sink into Jinmay's central processor, but the moment it did, she screamed and shook her arm violently to throw him off. He simply landed on his feet and continued to smile at her.

"**Ahhhhh! Oh noes! My Mary Sue energy has caused Mandarin to go completely OOC and fall in love with me! I was worried this day would come! Oh, cruel fate! Why here? Why now? Why him? Of all times for this to happen! Whyyyyyyy?1one!**"

Suddenly, all fatigue left Jinmay's body and she ran off like a bullet. Of course, in plots like this, nothing can stop the power of love, so there Mandarin was at every turn. Jinmay simply kept running and screaming. With the author tired of this plotline and not seeing any other way to finish the story, Jinmay found the exit to the cave and ran like you have never seen a robot girl run before.

She didn't go home, but rather to the Super Robot. She used the pass-code the Hyperforce had given her and ran inside, up the tube, and into the command room, where the others were all huddled watching a movie. The paused and turned back to Jinmay.

"Oh, Jinmay!" Chiro said with a smile. "Where have you been? Want to wa-"

"**Don't ask what happened!**"

"What are you-"

"**I want to forget as quickly as possible!**"

"Forget wha-"

"**Just shut up and let Gibson do a memory wipe of the past 24 hours on me!**"

"Why would you wa-"

"**Now! Please! The mental images are burning my processor! Ack! Another image! It's FLUFFY! No! Don't kiss me! That's not right! AHHHHHHHHH!**"

The lights of her optics shut off and she fell unconscious to the floor, twitching. The members of the Hyperforce looked at one another, then back at Jinmay, then at one another again before Chiro stood up and began walking over to his girlfriend. "Uh, Gibson, let's go do what Jinmay said. The rest of you... um... don't wait up for us. Go back to watching the movie."

"Aw..." Gibson commented. "But I don't want to miss the movie. It's got science in it!"

"Gibson!"

"Er, right. My apologies."

As soon as Gibson, Chiro, and Jinmay were out of earshot, Sprx got the other's attention. "I always knew Chiro would end up with one of the crazy ones. Well, at least her mental insanity makes her less of a Mary Sue."

The others nodded in agreement.


	26. The Big Prank

_An April Fool is in the Super Robot, but who?_

**The Big Prank**

"MY FUR! MY BEAUTIFUL FUR!"

Sprx early morning screams of agony awoke the rest of the team and more screams of agony. Within moments, everyone was assembled at the bridge in a state of panic. The entire team was covered in a bright red substance of some sort. Nova looked at her stained body grossed out.

"Is this…"

"Relax." Gibson said, finishing a scan on the substance. "It's only paint. I believe there is an April Fool somewhere in Shuggazoom."

"Make that an April Fool in the Super Robot." Otto said, turning off a small monitor he had been using. "The security system didn't find any intruders last night and nothing looks messed up."

Gibson stroked his chin. "Strange; everyone is accounted for and stained red…"

"So somebody in here stained themselves!" Sprx concluded. In a second, everybody was glaring at him. "…What?"

"Well… the culprit would probably try to minimize the effects on them self and the paint **is** red…" Gibson tried to stare Sprx down.

Sprx scoffed. "Hey, **I** was the one who woke **you** guys up with **my** screaming!"

"Probably to look less suspicious!" Chiro said.

**"Give it up Sparky!"** Nova yelled, starting pandemonium among the team.

"You would like to make it look like me, Gibson!" Sprx declared.

"Me? I'm no prankster!"

"No, but you could be experimenting on us!"

"C'mon guys, let's not fight!"

"You're rapid to arbitrate Otto, and you are a smidgen of a prankster!"

"You would have paint for your inventions too!"

"Gibson, Sparky, he just wants to help!"

"**STOP CALLING ME THAT!"**

"Perhaps Nova is stepping in because she unexpectedly feels remorse?"

"What! Gibson, it wasn't me! I was training late with Chiro! I was way too exhausted to run around the robot and Chiro saw me go to my charging pod!"

"This fits the work of a teenage boy…" Gibson said.

Chiro looked at Gibson. "Funny, I've been quiet but you seem to want to blame everybody else!'

"Everyone!" Antauri said stepping in. "Fighting will not solve our dilemma! Gibson, don't you have some sort of lie detector?"

"What if it's Antauri?" Otto asked. "He knows we wouldn't blame him!"

"Otto! Don't start this up again!" Gibson lead the team to his lab for several tests. Little did he know that it would all be for nothing. The paint was not in anybody's room, but clasped by a claw that could maneuver around the inside of the dormitories.

That claw belonged to the, beeping with laughter, Super Robot.


	27. Terminal

_It's a word that lost battles, caused pain, and tore a team apart._

**Terminal**

He had, always feared it, but not like this.

With all the battles, struggling, and danger he had faced, Antauri had always feared the idea of Chiro dieing at a young age.

But this wasn't a foe he could have stopped. This was beyond that, but he still felt like there was something more he could have done. But, what was he supposed to do? The enemy was in Chiro's body! How was he supposed to fight that?

Why weren't the doctors doing more? Why didn't they do more in the first place? Didn't somebody notice something was wrong before it came to this? Couldn't they have recommended tests of something before it got this deep? Why hadn't they? The silver monkey found himself crying as he thought. He stopped quickly and hid his face. No, not in front of Chiro. He'd cry as soon as he left the room, but not in front of the boy. This was scary enough for him without others sharing that emotion.

It wasn't fair. Chiro wasn't ready for this yet. He had so much left he could do with his life. There were so many things he had planned on doing that fell out when the word "terminal" came into the picture.

"Terminal". How he hated that word. It was the word that drained the team of all their hope and left them confused. Weren't things going well? Weren't they planning on removing the tumor a few months ago? But no. they had to hold it off in hopes of giving Chiro less trouble afterwards. Did this look like less trouble to them? Did it really? He didn't look less troubled to Antauri. He could barely keep awake these days. He had fallen asleep yet again and was barely able to move or talk when he was awake. He was skinny as a rail to the point that you'd think his legs would collapse if he tried to use them. Antauri couldn't ask if that would happen though. Even Otto knew better. His hair was thinning too. The chemo had reduced it to a countable set of strands.

Speaking of which, the others sat on couches in a family space outside Chiro's room. Jinmay, Otto, and Nova were in tears. Gibson was trying to talk about anything else with Sprx, who was looking to the ground with his fists clenched trying his hardest not to seem weak. He'd break down on the trip home, crying about how he had promised Chiro that once he was out of the hospital, he'd treat him to the new burger that Gackslapper had been experimenting with.

Chiro stirred and opened his eyes. He smiled at Antauri. As if by instinct, the rest of the team was in the room in a matter of moments. "Hey guys." Chiro said quietly. He reached to the end table nearby for a glass of water. It shook in his frail hands as he took a sip and put it back in its place.

"How ya doing Chiro?" Otto said, trying his best to keep his usual happy and positive tone. Antauri knew this was harder to do than the others would ever believe.

"Okay." Chiro said, and he knew the truth too. Nobody had been hiding the truth from him, and yet he said "Okay" like it was just another normal day that Otto was asking him that on. It broke their hearts.

The next few minutes were woven together by few words and an awkward silence. Eventually, everybody but Antauri and Jinmay were again sitting in the other room. This time, everybody was talking to one another. Sprx bugged Nova like he always did, just for a sense of normalcy. Nova decked him for the same sense.

"I need some rest now." Chiro finally said. Both still in the room nodded.

Jinmay walked up to Chiro and gave him a quick kiss. "I love you." She said quietly before leaving to alerts the others they we're getting ready to depart.

Antauri stood by Chiro for a moment and hugged him loosely, running a hand trough his hair. "We all love you." Antauri reminded him as he pulled away. "God does too."

Chiro smiled and nodded before drifting back to sleep. Antauri muttered a prayer as he walked out to meet with the others and head home. "Heavenly father, let your will be done in Chiro. Amen." That was all he could pray. If Chiro was meant to depart from this world at this time, Antauri knew that nothing he could say would change that.

"I don't want him to leave." Otto said at the hospice entranceway.

"Do not fret Otto." Antauri said calmly. "You must remember, Chiro is going to a place where all the pain he's in will be gone."

"But, why does it have to be so far away? I want him to be here! With us!"

"Yeah!" Sprx added. "Why does he have to go away from us? It's not fair I tell ya!"

"Life isn't always "fair" Sprx, but rest assured there is a meaning to what is happening."

"Like what?" Sprx asked.

"I cannot answer that for you Sprx. Someday, you'll know. Until then, we just have to trust."

Trust seemed to be the only answer to the million questions still in the team's minds. They had to trust that they'd learn someday. Because lingering wasn't doing anybody good. It just made it that much harder to cope.

So the team continued their fight against evil, with Jinmay driving the torso tank as Chiro had asked her to.

Whenever their grief became stressful, Antauri would remind the team of the place of no pain that Chiro was getting ready to depart for. The day that they felt a sixth of the team's Power Primate fade, they all cried and reminded each other of Antauri's wise words.

For Chiro was terminal no more.


	28. Homework

_All Chiro wanted was some peace, but a crackfic like that would be boring, now wouldn't it?_

**Homework **

Thank goodness the doors of the Super Robot were automatic, or Chiro had no clue how he would have made it to the study with all the papers and books he was carrying. He griped as he put the stuff on his desk and got out a pencil. "Stupid hard mountain of homework. What does Gibson think I am, a genius with no life? When is half of this stuff gonna come in handy anyways?" He grabbed the top worksheet and book off the pile, still grumbling. He finally shut up, beginning to read from the book and fill out the answers.

"Hey Chiro, what'cha doin'?"

Chiro screamed and fell out of his chair, the sudden noise breaking his concentration. He hadn't even heard the Otto approach. He looked at the green monkey from his current position on the floor. "**Don't do that!**"

"Do what?"

"**That sneaking up on me when I'm doing my homework thing!**"

"Ohhhhh... sorry."

"Aw, it's o-"

"Wait, you're doing homework?"

"Yeeeah...so?"

"I'm good at homework! Lemme help you!" Chiro raised an eyebrow when Otto pulled out his wrench hand.

"Um, it's science Otto. Not wood shop."

"Huh? Your homework has to do with science? But that's silly! When you do homework, you're supposed to upgrade the heat shields and reload the ammo and-"

"Homework doesn't mean I actually work on my home Otto. That's your job anyways."

"Oh yeah! But, then why do they call it homework?"

"Because it's work, and you do it at home."

"Why?"

"Because a teacher gives you it."

"Why?"

"Because they like to leave you with no free time."

"Why?"

"I dunno. They just do."

"Chiro!" Antauri approached the duo. "You've finished your work already?" he asked in surprise.

Chiro screamed again, shooting up into the air several feet. His foot hit the desk, causing one of the books to fall and hit him on the knee. He yelped in pain and grabbed the said body part. "**I just told Otto before not to sneak up on me like that!**"

"Why are you talking to Otto when your homework has not been completed?" Antauri said, looking at barely started worksheet on the desk.

"Otto just walked in and started talking to me! It's not my fault!"

"He couldn't have forced you to talk to him."

Chiro screamed again, kicking the desk harder and hurting his foot. He looked at the monkey that had just spoken, Nova, in annoyance, "**How do you people keep doing that? Stop it!**"

"Stop what?"

Another scream, and the other foot was soon in pain. Sprx's face showed great worry for his own safety when Chiro didn't say a word in reply to his question, but rather turned to him and gave him a death glare so horrible the writer of this fic couldn't bring herself to describe it. "Uh... did I say something wrong?" Sprx said in a shaky voice.

Chiro sat up. His glare became calmer, but still frightening. He looked at none of them, but rather strait in front of himself.

"Get out."

"What?"

"**Get out! All of you! Leave me alone! This paper is due tomorrow! I want to be able to watch The Sun Riders at 8 and I can't do it if this work isn't done! Get out!**"

They didn't just get out, they darted out. Chiro breathed heavily from his anger. After a few moments he began to calm, and fell on his back again from mental exhaustion. At that moment, the door opened again and Gibson came in. He saw Chiro and immediately closed his eyes, rubbing his temples.

"Honestly Chiro. This is one of the few times during your day you have some peace and quiet. Don't waste it loafing when you haven't completed your homework yet."

Chiro sat up to protest, but Gibson had already left and the door had slid closed behind him. About to go crazy from frustration, he grabbed his seat cushion and yelled into it.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please review!

Have you helped save SRMTHG today?


	29. Jet Packs

_A:N: Sorry to my author alert folks who are getting bombarded with email today. Since this is all compiling work I'm just trying to get it out of the way as quickly as possible. (sweatdrop)_

* * *

_While looking back at a familiar battle, Otto stumbles on the team's grave mistake._

**Jet Packs**

By Netbug009

"So you think it's from the probe?" Chiro asked Gibson, who had just came back into the robot after going into the city with Sprx.

"I'm positive." Gibson said. "See for yourself." The blue monkey activated the main screen and messed with the external cameras for a moment. Soon a large, green CPU could be seen in a large crater that was once Shuggazoom Park.

"That's quite a large crater for an object that size." Antauri commented.

"I concur." Gibson said, running some mental calculations. "I hypothesize that the mean velocity of the object was at least 200 miles per hour if not more."

"More! **Way** more!" Sprx said. Otto had just finished checking his circuitry for debris from the crash.

"Let _me_ make the critical calculations, Sprx." Gibson said, slightly ticked.

Sprx scowled. "I don't care how many math problems you can do brain-strain! **Nothing** beats personal experience! While **you** were busy examining minerals at the _edge_ of the park, I stood in the middle of it and almost got **obliterated**!"

"Quit being a baby, Sparky." Nova said, quite unimpressed with Sprx's story.

"**WHY DO YOU MONKEYS CALL ME THAT?"**

Chiro decided to intervene before somebody could draw their weapon. "Save it guys; the probe piece doesn't appear to be dangerous, so let's all just go and help the citizens with it."

"Excellent idea, Chiro." Antauri started to lead the team out. Suddenly, Otto stopped in his tracks.

"Hey guys? Does anybody remember what was wrong with our jet packs?"

The others turned back to Otto, eyebrows raised. "What are you talking about?" Nova asked.

Otto searched for words. "You know, when we were on the probe-ship-thingy and the floor fell out beneath us and we fell to that garbage-room-thingy?"

Nova was first to nod. "Yeah, I remember. Antauri was being messed with while the rest of us were almost…cut to bits." Nova thought for a moment and turned to Sprx. "Wasn't there something you were trying to tell me back then?"

Sprx began to sweat heavily. "Oh, that old topic? Well, it's nothing really so why don't we let Otto finish?"

"Yeah, well, anyway, what was wrong with out jet packs?"

Otto's question raised eyebrows higher. "'Jet packs'?" Gibson asked.

"Well, yeah! I mean, we all have jet packs. So what was wrong with them that made it so we could just use them when the floor gave out?"

Everybody but Otto, blissfully unaware to the effects of his own question, went sheet white as they dug for a response.

"Uh…"

"Well I think that…"

"We used them later so…"

Chiro suddenly found a new sense of civil duty. "Monkey Team! Those people need us to help clear out the park! Go!"

The room was cleared of everybody but Otto within a matter of seconds. Otto shrugged and fallowed them. They were right to run off; for all they knew the CPU could catch fire. What he didn't realize was there was a truth nobody wanted to admit.

The truth was that their packs had been working fine.


	30. Otto's Newest Invention

_For Beastfire. They walked into the dark room (but that's just for the mood) and looked for him. What was he doing, anyway? Crackfic._

**Otto's Newest Invention **

For the sake of each and every member of the Hyperforce, there were a few rules set that everybody had to follow. You know, make sure the bathroom has toilet paper when you leave... don't leave the training machine set at a high level...

Don't go into Otto's room when he's working.

This was not a rule set for or by Otto. On the contrary, he had no problem with people talking with him as he built something. The rule was for the sake of everybody else. See, when Otto got into inventing something, he had this... laugh. A crazy and disturbing laugh that rivaled in creepiness with that of Skeleton King himself. Actually, Skeleton King didn't stand a chance if the two went head to head in a laughing contest. Therefore, for the sake of the rest of the team still seeing Otto as the sweet, innocent member of the Hyperforce, Chiro made the rule when he walked in on the monkey one day and learned his secret. After all, there had to be at least one childish member on every team, or it creates a madness that could warp all life as we know it.

But the next day, the laugh of Otto's creativity would be so loud, that Chiro would spend what's left of this story putting duct tape over the growing hole in the time space continuum. Thank goodness he remembered those T-shirts that talk about it holding the universe together.

The rest of the team, meanwhile, went down to Otto's room and opened the door slowly. "...Otto?" Nova asked, putting a foot in the door, unable to see the green monkey in the dimly lighted room.

"You okay pal?" Sprx asked, also poking his head in. "How does he work in this light anyway?"

"I don't know," Antauri replied. "I doubt he usually works like this. Actually, I sense this is all a poor attempt by the writer of this story to create a frightening atmosphere."

And that's how Antauri ended up stuck helping plug the hole that would otherwise absorb the universe... with his head.

The remaining members of the Hyperforce, who can actually appreciate poetic license for the sake of humor, walked into the room, huddled together. They found Otto at his desk on the other side of the room, chuckling to himself.

"What's going on?" Nova asked. She and the others blinked in surprise when the lights suddenly came on.

"Finally, after weeks and weeks of work, it is," Otto turned to face them, and held up a familiar, plastic coil, "**complete!**"

"...Isn't that a slinky?" Gibson asked.

"It's not _just_ a slinky! It's a **super slinky!**"

Otto smiled proudly, but the others just stood there dumbfounded. The green monkey obviously didn't care though, because he went to his desk and placed his invention down, pushing the top coils over the edge. The others watched it fall coil by coil to the floor.

Sprx looked up at Otto. "So... what makes it sup-" Suddenly, Sprx screeched and fell face first to the ground in red light.

"It shoots lasers!" Otto said, smiling proudly."It can also explode, fire anti gravity beams, and fix holes in the time space continuum!"

In fact, up in the command center, the slinky had done it's job. Chiro sighed in relief. Perfect timing; he had just run out of duct tape. A second later, something fell on his head, and he screamed upon realizing it was a silver robot monkey, but just the body, arms, and legs of it.

"Monkey Team!" Antauri's head yelled as it floated through the booger world it had landed in. "Chiro! Sprx! Gibson! **Somebody, help!**"


	31. Our Body

_Plot bunny adopted from Hayley Cometra. It was a miracle in disguise. Takes place after I, Chiro._

**Our Body**

I died several hours ago.

At least, they think I did. I almost thought I did. But no, I didn't. I simply left the body I had been in.

I was truly a shame to see it go. You become quite attached to the vessel you have spent your entire life in. However, it was something I had to do.

I may never know how I gained the courage to do what I did. Somehow, nothing matter to me more at that point then stopping the worm. It didn't matter what happened to me.

But after I fell into the pit, something happened. I felt a connection between my soul and another. Through this, I was able to attach to that soul. It was quite a devastating process. I couldn't help but scream as I became one with that soul. After the agony had ended, I recognized it almost immediately as Chiro's. But when I looked out of our eyes, I didn't see the body of a young boy.

"_...What have I done?_"

Chiro had been transformed into a strange half-monkey creature, and it was entirely my fault. I had taken a selfish route to save myself and ruined him. I was ready to give up; ready to disconnect and leave this world for his sake.

Then we saw it.

It was my old helmet, and the only thing left of who I was. He picked it up and began rocking it like it was a young child. I didn't have to collaborate with him for this to happen. My control over the body we were sharing was miniscule. So miniscule in fact, that my emotions were overshadowed by his. I felt a sadness that wasn't my own overcome me. It was the kind of sorrow that came from feeling lonely. I didn't understand. The others were right there! Why would he be so lonely when I was the only one missing? Was I that important? Why was I so important?

As I began to try and understand these emotions, I felt strands of them that were familiar. I remembered them from when we learned the truth about our creator. It was the feeling of losing a parent.

"...Chiro..." Before then I'd always said we were family, but I'd never taken into account exactly what my role was in that. Before I could think on this, the vessel darted.

There was no more questioning myself. I realized at that moment that I had to be there. Not only that, but I had to continue to guide Chiro even more than before.

The only question was, where would I guide him?

I thought, and a few memories leaked out of the whole that had been formed in the dream we had all had. I remembered where the lab was, and that something there would help the situation.

Now all I could do was hope the set of miracles happening around me wasn't over, because one would certainly be needed now.


	32. Pictures

_Pairing: Antauri/Nova_

_Photographs hold pieces of time. But even without them she could never forget. _

**Pictures**

Light shined off of its glossy covering, creating spots of light on Nova's face as she looked it over.

It was only a photograph of the team; one of many that was lying around the Robot, but she was drawn to a small detail that was only viewable in images anymore.

A black furred monkey stood in the shot. He wore a calm smile and his eyes were closed. He seemed quite content with the moment.

Of course, it was Antauri. It was the same Antauri who fought along side them even now. It was the same Antauri who piloted the Brain Scrambler and had lead the team while telling stories of a chosen one who would soon come and bump him to second in command, helping them finally achieve peace in the universe. Whenever he got to that last part his eyes would light up and he would talk louder.

But, at the same time, it wasn't the same Antauri. Again, he had black fur. Now his body was bare, silver metal and his eyes were blue; an invert of his old form.

She wondered if he cared at all. Did he ever miss his old body, or his old way of life? What was it like for all your nerves to be nothing more than circuits that attempted to recreate the feelings that were pain, warmth, and more? She knew he missed his old body. The lack of control he had of his new one frightened him. He had said it himself.

Yet he had given it all up.

Just like that he had given it up. That same hope that made his eyes light up drove him to be absolutely selfless. It always had. He was always selfless. At least, that's how she felt.

As she thought about all the things that he had done for them, and all the things that he had given up for them, she felt her face become warm. The realization of this only made it go from warm to red. She sighed. She was a lost cause and knew that he wasn't. He didn't have the same emotions she did. He didn't care for her that way. She was a lost cause, like a little girl who has a crush on a celebrity. She could dream all she wanted, and she could imagine being with him.

But he didn't even see her.


	33. Staying Behind

_Pairing: Antauri/Jinmay (I don't know what I was thinking that day. xD)_

_He could relate to her like nobody else could. _

**Staying Behind**

He sat on the robot's shoulder, staring out past the city, past the bridge, past reality. The wind brushed him as it went by.

But he felt nothing.

He had gotten used to the curse he was under with his new body. He had decided against going to the swimming hole with the others. The cool sensation of the water was nothing more than a mirage; scenery only his eyes knew at all. In fact, his entire world might as well have been a dream.

"You stayed too, huh?" Jinmay walked up to Antauri and sat next to him.

He simply nodded in reply, but immediately wished he had said something more. Jinmay was first to say what was plaguing both their minds.

"It hurts."

Antauri looked at Jinmay as she continued. "It hurts that everybody else is able to have fun on days like this."

Antauri thought. "Well, we'll just have to think of the positives."

Jinmay raised an eyebrow. "What positives?"

"What do you feel?"

"Antauri! Don't be a jerk! You know I can't feel-"

"Exactly."

"What?"

Antauri looked back at the city. "We're sitting on hot metal, and it doesn't harm us mentally or physically. We have the pleasure of sitting up here and looking out at the city on a hot day without feeling ill."

Jinmay blinked and then she too looked back, smiling. "You know, I never really thought of that."

Antauri smiled more. Even so, they both knew that blessing was nothing compared to the curse they had fallen into. The weird sensations their sensors gave them instead of true feeling and pain didn't even come close to a real substitute.

But, Antauri was smiling anyways, because he was spending time with the one person who could truly relate to that. They were able to talk at a depth that nobody else could reach him at as far as the state of his physical being. It was a gift from a curse.

But, maybe that was why he had before this way. Was he supposed to be something special to this girl? Was he supposed to relate to her the way he did? Was he supposed to care this much about her?

He wasn't sure, but he knew it was a possibility. After all, misery loves company.


	34. Resolution

_His past is shattered, his future is bleak, yet he still seeks new life. Inspired by the song 'This is Your Life' by Switchfoot._

**Resolution **

A cave deep in the canyons far outside of Shuggazoom gave off a horrid odor like that of a dead body. In fact, if seen from even just a few meters away, many would assume that it's only inhabitant was indeed just that. However, the collection of mangled flesh and rusted metal wasn't going down that easily.

He looked at the metal tip of an orange tail, his tail, with a mix of disgust and pride. He had been able to tear off most of the mutations that had made him into a servant of the Skeleton King, but the only way to survive after that was with the extra support of the computers that were built into his old parts. He loathed those parts, but he didn't mind being infused with his parts as a leader half as much as his parts as pure evil's tool.

But, realizing that is what frightened him the most.

Whether he liked it or not, he was beginning to realize more and more just how foolish he had been. He had been temped by darkness, allowing himself to believe a lie of power and glory. But, what did he have now? Why did he even bother to try and stay alive at this point? He used to have it all. He used to have everything to lose, but he had given it all away for nothing. He wanted to shut the world out, to close his eyes and let everything pass him by.

But, he couldn't.

He still had dreams, crazy ones, but dreams none the less. He wasn't anything close to who he wanted to be, and this was the one life he had. So far, he had really screwed that life up.

"_Mandarin, it's not too late for you!"_

Maybe back then, but it had to be too late now. His former and only friends despised him like the evil king himself.

The lies he had believed, the pain he had caused, the things he had given up for a horrible purpose; he didn't even realize he started crying thinking of all these things. When he realized it, he quickly wiped the tears away with a tip of one of the bandages that were making up for the missing helmet and other parts.

He stood up for the first time since he had torn himself apart hours ago. He winced. While his robotic parts kept his wounds from killing him, they did next to nothing to lessen the pain, and moving only made it worse. Step by step, he started walking out of the cave, pushing the memories of who he had been to the back of his mind. Yesterday he had ruined lives. Yesterday he had been a servant of death. Yesterday he had abused his life for his own gain.

But it wasn't yesterday anymore.

* * *

(A/N: Phew! Done! Thanks for putting up with my spring (er, summer) cleaning.)


End file.
